Frank and Abby Chronicles
by BlueBlood82
Summary: Companion piece to Mountains...Explores the newly discovered and blossoming relationship between Frank and Abigail Baker.


Baker was cleaning up from baking cookies with her boys. She put some aside for Jamie and Eddie and for Henry. Eddie had told her once how much she missed being able to bake. She heard Frank's key as he let himself in, they'd have to have this out sooner or later

Frank stepped into the familiar apartment eyes scanning until he found Baker, closing the door behind. "Abigail," his voice spoke softly walking towards her.

"Frank," she replied. She knew she had no right to be hurt by this. It was an order and the actions of her godfather had been questionable, but it was the first time Frank denied her anything since they said their feelings and it stung. She felt dismissed.

"Abigail, we need to talk about what happened... " Frank continued walking closer until he stood right in front of the tall blond locking eyes with her. "It wasn't anything against you."

She looked down at the floor, she was embarrassed at her own emotions. "In my head I know that, but...there are so many reasons that my heart doesn't know it."

"I understand how your feeling, but I am being ordered. I had no choice but to march whether I liked it or not," Frank reached out to take her hands.

"It's just this is the first time since we have been together that I felt you didn't listen to me and that my opinion mattered less because I was your...lover and not your assistant." She pulled away to fix his usual drink. "And..." She finally saw him in the light.

His eyes were tired and drawn, slightly puffy, and clearly wet with stress. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way Abigail. I hold your opinions highly. I'm sorry if you felt I wasn't listening." He moved closer a hand across his the gash above his eye.

"Frank!" Baker grabbed a towel. "What happened? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?!",

"It's nothing, I was more worried that you were upset." Frank gave a smile.

"Now, I'm really upset!" she sighed "Keeping things from me! Let me clean it"

Frank allowed that and sat on the couch. Before Abigail could begin to clean the wound, he took her hands "You are all I could think about, Abigail. The look on your face was with me all day."

"Then think of yourself as well," she replied. "That's what I worry about."

He smiled holding one of her hands. His eyes locked with hers as she tended to his wound. When she finished Frank stood to take his jacket off showing a favorable limp

"Sit down," she sighed. "Let me do that. Foolish Irish pride I think played a role in this marching. Let me see those knees."

Frank obeyed, he hung up the jacket, then sat back on the couch. He sighed "Old knees will do that and not being used to walking that much. Guess I'm a little out of shape."

"Yes," she replied setting the couch pillows under both his legs. "I'll get some ice, just lean back and rest. We can talk after."

Smiling slightly Frank leaned back watching Baker retrieve an ice pack for his knees and sit beside him. He nodded gratefully and slid an arm around her shoulders.

"You have to remember, Frank," Baker stated to his chest as she cuddled close. "I'm used to taking care of your every need and having you seek my counsel professionally."

"Yes, but now I seek it personally," Frank said. "And your advice means the world to me. I take it highly."

"As much as Mary's?" Baker couldn't believe she just said that. "Oh, Frank, I'm so sorry!"

Frank shook his head, "It's all right, I loved Mary deeply, but she would want me to be happy as I would for her. And I am happy with you."

"I'm sorry, I'm...Kevin and I were happy. We loved each other very much, but there was always a place that you fit, that you filled for me that he didn't."

"I'm sorry I understand what it feels like." Frank pulled her close reaching to hold her hand cradling her against him.

"I guess what I'm saying is, you...I chose you...Kevin chose me and my parents chose my godfather, you are the first man in my life that I chose."

Turning so their shoulders brushed Frank reached a hand up brushing her cheek. "I love you Abigail Baker."

"I love you too," she whispered and tipped her head to the side. Frank saw what she wanted and gladly took her lips with his, begin careful of the part that was swollen.

His hand slowly rubbed across her cheek settling gently on her neck holding their position as they explored each other.

They let it go for a few minutes finally pulling apart to state in each other's-eyes adoringly. Baker rested her head on his shoulder

"How are your knees feeling now?" Baker asked. She didn't like the pinched look on his features. "Is your new assistant fluffing your pillow for you back and is she..."

Frank only smiled "Come to think of it, that part wasn't' really in the job description, it was just one of the perks of having you. In all fairness thought, she's doing a good job. It's just going to take some time."

"We had a lot of time together,' Baker sighed. "A lot of time. I'm glad the family seems to be accepting me. I wasn't concerned at all about Jamie and Eddie, but Erin and Danny..."

"Erin and I have a special relationship you know father and daughter but she does like you a lot."

"I've seen the way she treats people, Frank," Baker sighed. "Sometimes with such little respect."

Frank sighed "but she respects you. Besides it doesn't matter because I love you. Pop liked you Eddie and Jamie and Danny do too"

"Don't get me wrong," Baker replied. " I'm not going to be influenced by it. I just don't like it."

"I know-" Frank held her right resting his head against hers kissing the top of her blond hair.

"Mommy," Baker's son Thomas poked his head out of his bedroom. "Mommy, I can't...Oh, hi, Mr. Frank."

"Hey there, Thomas, how's it going? It's okay, Mommy and I were just talking." Frank assured smiling at him.

"I can't sleep..." He climbed up on the couch between the two of them. "Will you tell me a story?"

Frank smiled "you're in luck because I happen to tell really good stories so are you ready for one?"

Thomas smiled as Baker stood up. "Okay, go back to bed and Mr. Frank will come tell you a story."

While Thomas went to bed Frank smiled at baker "Excuse me I have a story to tell."

She beamed, he was wonderful with her sons. She loved to watch him with Annabeth as well, for such a large man, he was incredibly tender.

Frank disappeared into the boy's room sitting on the edge of his bed pulling the covers up around him smiling. "I heard this story from my dad about a little boy around your age."

Tom curled up and was asleep before Frank got halfway through the story. Baker wanted him to stay, she began to take apart her bed, she wanted to keep him close that night. He was good about slipping out before the kids got up.

Smiling Frank rubbed the boy's head and stood slipping out of his room. He didn't look for baker wanting to stay but not wanting to ask

"I turned down the bed, and your whiskey is on the end table," she replied. "I'm just going to change..."

It pleased Frank at well she knew him. "Thank you, Abigail." He waited until she left to slip out of his short and get comfortable before sitting on the bed taking the glass.

Baker came out in a light blue nightie that stopped midthigh and showed off her breasts and shoulders. She ran a hand over the powerful muscles in Frank's legs, she loved how long they were, all the miles he'd run and walked with his children, grandchildren, and mostly protecting the city. He groaned a little when she rubbed his sore knees, she smiled placed kisses there.

"You look beautiful Abigail" Frank croaked taking her into his arms while laying back leaving his hands resting squarely on her back.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I got it for you...for us..." She moved up his body and hovered just above his lips. He didn't' hesitate to make her his...

An hour later, they lay together, kissing softly and gently. "You know what I remember most about this?" Baker asked.

"What's that," Frank asked rubbing his hand along her soft arm holding her close to him happily at being so close with her.

"The day we started," she whispered. "Just when Annabeth was born. You were so excited to have a new granddaughter. We hugged and you were so handsome, how you smiled..."

"I remember that day not just about my beautiful granddaughter but having you there to share it with me was the best feeling in the world, " Frank smiled too. "I knew I didn't want to let you out of my arms."

"You kissed me in the dark in my kitchen," she whispered. "And nearly tripped over your tongue trying to escape, but I think that's the best thing that ever happened to me except my sons."

Frank traced her lips with His, "yes I did I got better in my disappearances but there's always been a special connection between us. That day made us both realize. "

Baker looked at h clock, "You better rest, I recall you have a budget meeting. I did make a dew notes."

"You always take care of me," Frank placed one more kiss gently her lips warm. "You too Detective we have a busy day ahead of us."

They snuggled together both happy and relaxed in each other's arms.

 **A/N: Due to the excellent response to this couple, I decided to do a companion piece to my much longer story, Mountains where Frank and Baker have gotten together after the death of her husband Kevin. This takes place any time after the ball that is taking place now in the story arc. There will be several of these to delve into Frank and Abby's mindset during events occurring in the larger Accidental Love Universe. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
